An remarcabel woman
by Little Miss Sorrow
Summary: Well, set after the latest Elizabeth Geroge novell, some fluff and a poor atemt on writing a novell lenght fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimed: The carachtersthat you know from previous Elizabeth George novells are hers thoes who are new are mine! simpel! )_

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

Sixteen months. Sixteen awful months has passed since that dreadful day in January. That day when Helen died, the woman she had come to consider one of her closest, if not only, female friends.

As if the whether Gods had sensed her mood the rain was pouring down outside Scotland Yard's library windows, where she was currently hiding from Hillier.

Whenever she had to collect her thoughts or cool her heels she would come her, light a fag (ignoring the no smoking sings) and think, this was one of those times. She sat there with her back against an old bookcase, having a slightly-to-long-for-the-shelf book nagging in her back, looking out over the London skyline. The reason that had brought her up here was her resent promotion to Detective Inspector and the case that came with the promotion. Sure she had handled and lead more difficult cases than this one, sure this was going to be nothing but routine, but… but the location… that was what she feared. This case would bring her to Cornwall, and to the village were her former superior, Superintendent Lynley, had his residence.

Winston Nkata had seen Barbara Havers disappear up the lift and he had guessed to where she was heading, now he was searching the aisles of the library looking for her. He looked over the top of some books and saw the top of her head mixing with the smoke from her cigarette. He rounded the bookcase and sat on the floor next to her,

"You know, one of these days you'll toast you brain whit one of those," he said pointing at her fag.

She answered: "I'll take that risk".

They sat shoulder to shoulder for a while staring out over the city, watching the small dots of policemen and office staff walking out of the buildings on Broadway to buy lunch.

"It's the case, isn't it? Brings you a little to close to the super?" Nkata watched her face with interest, searching her eyes for an answer he already knew. She looked away, trying to hide the emotions shown on her face, determined to not drop her façade.

"Don't lie to yourself, Barb, out of all people you could lie to you shouldn't lie to yourself"

This time she answered him, "wise as always Winnie", she turned to face him before continuing, "it's silly, I know the man had just lost his wife for Gods sake, but it all comes back to the fact that he never told me, and in my mind I haven't yet forgiven him, I felt…" her voice faltered, searching for a word to name her feelings "… betrayed" she finished looking away whispering something that was lost among the thick volumes of the library.  
Nkata stood and offered his hand to Havers and heaved her up on her feet.

The May sun was warming his face as he walked along the cost line, he had never felt this free before. He let out a deep breath, and stopped to look out over the water. Slowly he sat, still gazing at the far away horizon, contemplating. This last sixteen months hadn't been so hard as he had first thought, sure, his heart still ached for Helen and their unborn child but he had finally found some kind peace knowing he would have to go on, knowing Helen would have wanted him to.

Though he had wowed he would leave his old life in the police force behind when he left the Scotland Yard he had shortly after returning home joined the local police as a DI. He had been there for almost one year, noting significant had happened, a few murders but never anything he hadn't dealt with at the Yard, not until now. A woman had been found murdered nearly a month a go, washed up on the beach in Mounts Bay, the COD was drowning but the woman's identity still remained a mystery. And because of that the Superintendent had decided to call in The Met. He had done some snooping around and had found out whom the Met had sent, Barbara Havers, now a DI and Winston Nkata, he was not sure if it was Webberly's way of messing with him or if it was just one hell of a coincident.

So now he was here, sitting on a limestone cliff staring out into the setting sun trying to figure out his feelings for Barbara Havers. He had always considered her one of his closest friends and confidants but he hadn't spoken to her for sixteen months, he hadn't told her he was leaving… she was sure to feel betrayed and angry, with all right. And to make it all better, while he had been here in Cornwall with all it's laziness he had painted a mental picture of Havers, portrayed her as a heroin, and he had come to like that Havers a lot, love even if you could love a person you hadn't seen for so long.

* * *

Ok, so I took a shot and posted the first chapter, though I'm not completly satisfied with it I could use some feedback!

Thanx for reading!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

They had taken the train down to Cornwall and were now settled in the local pub were they would be staying. They were walking down the wooden staircase behind the reception with Barbara in the lead, "what do we know so far, Winnie?" she asked wile looking over her shoulder on the man behind her, he walked with his nose in the manila folder the Cornwall-Devon police had sent to them and didn't look up when he answered. "Well not much if truth is to be told, they know it's a woman around the age of 30 they know the COD…" "Drowning, yea" Havers cut in "… but they haven't got an positive ID yet, that's were we comes in, and no suspect" he said with a smile as he snapped shut the folder and they sat down in a free boot, Havers facing the door and Nkata sitting opposite of her. When the waitress came they both ordering in the daily special and a pint each. They sat in comfortable silence until their meals were brought to them, chicken whit boiled potatoes and peas. Always a culinary disaster, this pub food, Havers thought.

It was Havers who first brought up the subject "So… why in the world does Webberly send us down here?" she asked though she had already guessed the answer. Nkata thought for a moment while he finished his chicken before answering "I think it has to do whit the fact that we both have worked with the guv in the past and he thinks it would be a smoother collaboration if they had some form of connection to those who were sent down here, well that's what I think". "Your probably right Winnie…" she stopped in mid sentence when the door opened and a tall fair-haired man in well-tailored clothes came in. Nkata could she how Havers shrunk lower into her chair trying desperately to hide and he glanced curiously over his shoulder only to see the subject of their discussion enter the small pub and sitting down by some other men, police officers no doubt, judged by their discussion and their newest participant.

Nkata opened his mouth to speak but Havers held up her hand to stop him at the same time as she rose from her chair and sauntered over to the table were Lynley and the other officers sat.

"Couldn't solve a case without me?" Havers said with a smile placing a hand on Lynley's shoulder. "DS Havers" he said, pretending not to know of her recent promotion, knowing she would be proud to tell him herself, "actually," she said with a proud voice "it's Detective Inspector" pronouncing each word of her new title with care, she smiled and Lynley could feel his heart warm. "Well congratulations Barbara, I believe an introduction is in place, this is DS Arthur Donowan" he said pointing to a short sort of squared shaped man with sandy hair, who held up his pint in a toast, "and that is DI Eric Johansson" a tall, thin man with dark locks smiled at her "he's from Sweden, I think he met a woman and followed her here and the last one is Coroner David Harper".

Barbara shakes hands with every one and then introduced Nkata who had come over to join them. "So, you're the Met officers that are gonna take over were we left it?" asks Johansson with a faint accent, Barbara answers him "not take over, Inspector, merely lend a hand, this is your territory not ours we don't know the people or the locations we're gonna need your help too".

* * *

The conversation continued around Lynley but he blocked it all out sinking deeper into his thoughts. Havers had clearly changed her manners to the better and her people skills had become drastically better, and her odd sense of dressing, well it was still odd but now he would call it charming. He looked at her trough the corner of his eye, following the thin lines that formed around her mouth when she talked, saw the dimples when she laughed. He groaned inside him self, why do I have to fall in love with Havers of all people.

Havers saw him looking at her, at first it was so subtle she thought she must have mistaken her, but then she saw it again a bit more obvious this time. She couldn't believe it. She had always felt something for the other inspector and she could admit, hand on her heart, that he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. But was she in love with him, she was not sure, she did felt betrayed when he left, but she always assumed she had come to work with him because she was no threat to the investigation, put it bluntly, he wouldn't sleep with her. But what if that had changed? She most certainly had, is it possible he had? Yes a small voice inside of her said, he had married a woman and he had grieved that woman when she died. I think I love him, Haves thought, but has he grieved Helen long enough, is he ready to move on, I better let him take the first move if there is one to be taken.

* * *

One by one people started to drop out of the pub and home to their wives, husbands and children. Those two who stayed the longest was Lynley and Havers.

Havers stood stretched her arms above her head and said: "well I better go and hit the sheets", she took her bag from the floor next to her chair, when she stood up again Lynley had moved a lot closer. Havers could feel her breath get caught in her troth when she looked up on him.

* * *

Nkata had left the folder down at the table, he had tried to knock on Havers' door to she if she had taken it with her up but when there was no answer so he simply walked down the stairs to the pub below but he stopped in the middle of the staircase, were he was still shadowed from the occupants of the pub, and looked slightly surprised but nonetheless happy at the scene before him. The guv was standing close to Havers, who in turned looked up at his face, a faint smile on her lips before the guv took a final step closer and kissed her, his arms went around her waist. Nkata felt like an intruder and decided the folder could wait, the dead was dead tomorrow as well but tonight were for the living.

* * *

Seccond chapter up! though I'm not sure people acctually read this I'm going to continue updating. My next update, however, might take a while as I'm in quite the writers block now. 


End file.
